Hidden Dreams
by RitsyXYuki
Summary: Squad 7 are now at ANBU rank out on a mission is what it seems like...but when Sasuke sees a cut on Naruto's face things start to heat up. PLEASE REVIEW! NARUXSASU YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

*****Hidden Dreams*****

****Chapter 1****

***By: ShinichiKudo13***

Hiding in the shadows, the black haired ninja crouched down in the trees. His Anbu fox mask hiding his face. His eyes were closed behind the mask…sensing the area around him. Two more ninja fell from the trees and landed on ether side on the black haired ninja. Their Anbu masked also hiding their faces. The ninja on the right turned his head to the black haired ninja.

"So….we've almost got them…just 3 more left." The spiked haired ninja said with a laugh. "One for each of us…on your command Captain." He said to him. The other pink haired ninja of the left turned her head and nodded.

The black haired ninja slowly reached for the katana on his back. The other two grabbed three kunai out of their pouches. The black haired ninja then opened his eyes…revealing his Sharingan. He breathed in…

"Go!" he said as his team mates and himself sprang from the trees, of in different directions.

The black haired ninja withdrew his katana as his opponent was coming up from the side. He took one hand and moved his mask so he could see well. The mask was skewed on his head and he stopped in the trees just before his opponent. The other ninja didn't hesitate. He jumped straight towards the ninja. The black haired ninja didn't hesitate ether. Jumping towards his opponent he made a few very quick hand signs with his katana still in his hand. Thrusting his katana with one arm and holding his arm in place with his other arm he yelled out his attack…

"Chidori!" The ninja yelled as his katana lithe up with a strange blue light. The sound of chirping birds filled the area. The blade when right through the other ninja's heart. Feeling the blood run down to his hand he withdrew his blade and jumped back on to the tree…watching the fallen ninja land on the ground below him.

"Gees Sasuke….you don't hold back do you?" The spiked haired ninja said as he landed next to Sasuke. His mask was also skewed to his head, showing his face.

"Shut up you idiot…a Captain doesn't hold back." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and opened them once more. His Sharingans were gone…now showing his pitch black eyes.

"I think our Captain did an amazing job…so shut up Naruto!" The pink haired ninja yelled as she landed next to Sasuke. Her mask had also been moved away from her face.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan…why do you always side with him?" Naruto said looking upset. Sasuke couldn't take there stupid argument any longer. He placed two figures on the middle of his forehead and yelled…

"Would you both please just give me your reports!"

Naruto and Sakura stopped yelling at each other and looked up at there Captain. Naruto was the first to speak…

"Enemy was defeated…Captain…" he said looking down feeling his face getting hot from embarrassment. Sakura also looked down with her face getting all red. Her response was the same as Naruto's. Sasuke brought his hand down from his head.

"Sakura…go and report this to the Hokage. Tell her I'll give her my report tomorrow." Sasuke said to her as she lifted her head up and placed her fist over her heart, bowing in respect. "Yes sir." She said as she jumped off the tree with a flash of smoke. Sasuke then glanced down at Naruto noticing his face was still down and red. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards him. Gently he lifted Naruto's head so he was looking into his eyes. Naruto's eyes then widened at the sight of Sasuke so close to him. Sasuke glanced over his face and found a cut just above his eye. His signed.

"You have to be more careful you idiot…you could have lost your eyes if it was just a centimeter down…" Sasuke said his hand still on Naruto's chin.

Naruto looked confused. Sasuke had never had any interest in his injuries before until now. Sasuke noticed the confused look in his eyes. He signed…moving his hand to the side of Naruto's cheek. Brushing his whiskers as his hand moved. Sasuke focused his eyes away from Naruto's and to the cut that was still bleeding on his eye. Sasuke leaned forward so his lips could touch the cut.

Naruto could feel his heart start to beat faster. He didn't have any clue to what was going on…he forced his eyes to close. Feeling Sasuke move his hand to his cheek, he breathed in hard…Sasuke's scent was all he could smell. He had never been this close enough to know what he smelled like…but he liked it. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his eye as he started to feel something run across his cut. It was wet…smooth almost. Naruto gasped. "Was that his tongue!?" Naruto thought to himself. His breathing began to quicken.

Sasuke licked the blood from Naruto's eyes hoping to stop the bleeding. He felt Naruto's heart start to beat faster and his breathing start to speed up a bit. He smirked to himself. He placed his forehead against Naruto's, closing his eyes. His hand gently moved down Naruto's cheek to his jaw line and continued down to the base of his neck where his hand stopped. He breathed in gently filling his nose with Naruto's scent. Letting his scent fill his head he breathed out.

Naruto hadn't moved an inch. He was in shock of what he was feeling. He parted his lips a bit so he could breathe better. Feeling Sasuke's head against his he slowly began to open his eyes. He then noticed that the Uchiha's eyes were closed, his face flushed just a bit. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just stood there. Like an idiot.

Sasuke began to open his eyes and noticed that Naruto's eyes were already opened. When his eyes were fully opened he just looked into Naruto's blue eyes. His forehead still against Naruto's…still breathing in his scent. He leaned down so his lips brushed Naruto's. He whispered against his lips…

"I think we should get back to Konoha…Naruto…" he said as he jumped back away from Naruto and with a flash of smoke he was gone leaving a completely confused Naruto behind.

Naruto breathed in heavily as Sasuke's lips brushed against his own. Barely hearing Sasuke's whisper his eyes widened as he saw the flash of smoke. His knees then became very weak as he fell to them on top of the tree. His eyes still wide thinking about what had just happened. "Just what the hell is going on?" he said out load. He slowly lifted his hand to his cut…it was still wet… He felt his face getting hot. Sitting there for a few more seconds he lifted himself up before jumping into the trees with a flash of smoke that follow behind.

Sasuke ran swiftly through the trees. Thinking about what he had just done.

"I can't take this anymore…I have to tell him…soon" he though to himself. His head began to hurt as he seen the entrance of the Leaf Village.

As the Uchiha reached the entrance of the Village he stopped at the gate. The two shinobi in charge of the gate placed their fists over their hearts as the bowed to there Anbu Captain. Sasuke gently bowed back as he headed for his house.

Naruto swiftly ran through the trees heading to the Village. His mind running through everything that had just happened between the Uchiha and himself. He still couldn't believe it. He sometimes thought to himself that Sasuke was pretty good looking for a guy but that was it. He didn't think he had any sort of "emotions" for him. And what about Sasuke…he had never shown this side of himself. It was strange. "Maybe he wasn't feeling well" Naruto thought to himself. "No…that can't be it" he thought to himself again. Sasuke never really got sick. And even if he did he would never show it. That was just the type of guy Uchiha was. Uzumaki's head really started to throb as he slowly started to see the entrance to the village. "I have to talk to him…this can't wait. I have to know now…what the hell his deal is." Naruto said out load. He then jumped off the tree and onto the ground right in front of the gate. He saw the ninja guarding the gate. They would know where Sasuke went right? One of the ninja stood up.

"Welcome back Uzumaki…." He said. Naruto didn't even give the man time to finish his sentence. "Which way did Captain Uchiha go?" Naruto said obviously in a hurry. The ninja who was still sitting stood up and points left and then down. The way to Sasuke's house. Naruto smiled at the shinobi "Thank you. I'll be on my way." Naruto said to the guards as he uses his charka to jump onto the roof of a building and ran towards the Uchiha's house.

Sasuke finally reached his house. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He then took of his boots and walked farther into the house. Taking off his Anbu mask, white armor, and gloves he placed them on the table to the left. He then took his Katana and placed it at the entrance of the house. He continued to walk into his bedroom on the far right on the hallway. As he was walking in he then began to take everything else off throwing it all on the floor. Opening his closet he pulled out a tight navy blue shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back. He pulled the shirt over his head and then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts pulling them on hugging his hips. Looking in the mirror he ran his figures through his messy black hair. He then walked out of his bedroom and then stopping abruptly. His eyes widened…he knew this charka…

Naruto finally found his way to the Uchiha's house. He stopped right at the door…not real sure if he should knock or just run the hell away and forget it ever happened. "No stop it! You have to do this!" his mind yelled at him. He was just about to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened. Sasuke stood in the door way just looking at him.

"Ahh…" Naruto began but then stopped. He noticed that Sasuke was already changed out of his Anbu uniform and into something else. Naruto eyed Sasuke…not knowing he was doing it. He looked first at his hair…a bit messy. Then down more to his shirt. He had never seen Sasuke wear something so tight. He felt his face getting hot. "Why do I feel this way whenever I look at him now?!" he yelled at himself as he shut his eyes and lowered his head.

Sasuke noticed the blonde looking at him in a strange way. He raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at Naruto's flushed face. He signed heavily.

"What do you want you idiot?" Sasuke finally said after waiting for Naruto to say something but he never did. Naruto's eyes flew open and his head shot up at the question. Did he really not know why he was here?! Naruto looked into the darkness of the Uchiha's eyes. He was starting to get irritated. "What do you mean what am I doing here!? You should know damn well why I'm here!" he finally said. Sasuke could tell he was getting upset. He started to walk out of the house when a very very load thunder hit right above them. They both jumped and there eyes were as wide as they could go. Sasuke finally relaxed a bit before he started to laugh. Naruto's eyes were still wide whenever he heard the Uchiha start to laugh. He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is so damn funny Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled at the laughing ninja. Sasuke placed a hand over his face as if he was trying to hide it. He then used his other hand to point at the startled shinobi. "You should have seen your face…you scaridy cat." He said as he continued to laugh. Naruto's face suddenly felt really hot. He couldn't take the distractions any longer. He finally just said it… "Sasuke…why did you do what you did in the trees after our mission today?" he said to the ninja. His eyes glued to his pitch black ones. Sasuke stopped laughing.

"You want to know why Uzumaki?" he said in a very deep tone. Almost seductive. Naruto's eyes widened a bit at his question. Still staring into his eyes he nodded slowly.

The Uchiha walked back into his house far enough back so that Naruto could also walk in. He then made a hand gesture to let Naruto know that he was to come inside. Naruto's heart started to beat faster and it seemed like his body started to move on its own towards the Uchiha. He breathing started to pick up as he finally walked into the house. Sasuke walked pasted him to shut the door behind him.

He then turned and walked past Naruto again and this time walking father into him house and made a left into his living room. Letting himself fall back onto the couch. Naruto wasn't real sure what he should do so he followed Sasuke into his living room. Naruto found a chair across from the black haired shinobi and sat down. His eyes still glued to Sasuke's. They sat there in silence for what seemed to Naruto to be forever. He finally spoke up again. "Tell me…Sasuke…" The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes that he had closed some time ago to see Naruto's eyes still on him. He let out a sign and began to talk. "I…I was just worried about you okay idiot!" Sasuke said a little to load…almost as if he was lying. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and kneeled in front of him. He smiled… "Okay…now why don't you tell me the real reason." Sasuke's heart began to pound in his chest. He'd been caught. He couldn't hide it anymore…

"I'm…not lying…Naruto. I was really worried about you." Sasuke bawled his fists up and placed them on his knees right in front of Naruto. Naruto's face felt hot again. His heart began to race at what he had just heard. With a shaky hand he places his over one of Sasuke's fists. He looked down at their hands.

"I…don't know what to say…Sasuke…but thank you for worrying about me." Naruto said in almost a whisper.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he placed his hand on top of his. He could feel the heat rushing off his face. This was it…he took in a deep, long breath before he began.

"There's one more thing…Naruto. Just…I don't know how to say it." The Uchiha said. Naruto noticed how his tone had changed. He looked up at the ninja. Naruto smiled.

"Come on Sasuke…just spit it out already. I'm all ears." He said in his goofy voice. The one Sasuke always loved to hear…he just never let anyone know it. His fists started to shake as he turned his hand right side up under Naruto's gently holding it.

"I…I" The Uchiha started to say until another trashing of thunder shook their ears. The two ninjas jumped to their feet in a slit second. Both of there eyes widened with fear. This wasn't like Sasuke to be scared of storms but he was just so distracted with everything else he was just so lost to even pay any attention. Once his mind finally came back to him he realized that his hand was still in Naruto's. Naruto's eyes were tightly shut squeezing the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke smiled slightly as he turned to face the blonde. Sasuke squeezed his hand back at Naruto's. He then slowly placed his free hand on Naruto's cheek brushing his whiskers slightly. At the same time taking a step towards the blonde so that there bodies where touching. Naruto feel Sasuke's body against his but he didn't step back…he kind of liked it. He slowly began to open his eyes when he then felt Sasuke's lips gently pressed against his.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Heya! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as possible! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Shinichi here! I'm so glad most of you like the story so far. I love all the reviews. They make me happy. *smiles* Okay so here you go! The next chapter in the Hidden Dreams sage! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*****Hidden Dreams*****

****Chapter 2****

***By: ShinichiKudo13***

As Naruto's eyes slowly started to open he felt the Uchiha's lips against his. His eyes shot open as his face began to feel very hot. Staring at Sasuke's closed eyes he felt his hand begin to shake. It wasn't until then he realized that his hand was still in Sasuke's.

Sasuke could feel the heat coming off the blonde's face as he kissed him. He breathed in slowly taking in the other ninja's scent. He couldn't explain it…his scent…it was just so intoxicating. He then felt Naruto's hand start to shake. He smirked against Naruto's lips as he slowly began to pull back. He opened his eyes to see that Naruto's were as big as his face.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as they finally begun to open. They both stood there very still. There hands still together. Naruto was at a lose…he didn't really know why Sasuke had done what he done so he just decided to come right out and ask. "Sa…Sasuke" he began. "Why….why did you…" he tried to finish but the words just wouldn't come out. He felt Sasuke's hand slowly drop away from his face as the Uchiha began to answer the unfinished question. "Because…Naruto…I think I'm…" he stopped. He couldn't say it. Not now. Everything that could possibly go wrong started running through his mind. "What if he thinks I'm a total freak…what if he…runs away and never talks to me again or…" the worst thing smashed into his thoughts like falling from a very high place and running your head into the ground. He couldn't take it. His felt his eyes began to widen and his whole body begin to shake. He looked away from Naruto. He let go of his hand and stepped back a few steps not knowing really what to do…let alone what to say.

Naruto watched the Uchiha release his hand and back away from him. He felt his heart begin to rip in half. He felt his eyes begin to water slightly… "Why do I feel like this whenever I see his so upset? Maybe…I really do care about him. Maybe…no…I know I do care about him. That's why I feel this way…" Naruto thought to himself as he gathered his thoughts. He was going to have to make a choice. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke. With his eyes still watering he walked so he was close enough to the Uchiha that this time, he could place his forehead against Sasuke's. "Sasu…please tell me…what you were going to say…I promise I won't run away from you." Naruto whispered as he heard the Uchiha gasp slightly.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard…maybe it was okay to finally come out and tell him…to…tell him the truth. He started to control himself to stop shaking and slowly closed his eyes, feeling the blonde ninja's breath running along his lips. "I…love you…Naruto." Sasuke finally said after what seemed like forever. Naruto smiled slightly as the water from his eyes began to flow over. He then gently lend forward finding Sasuke's lips as he planted a kiss of his own.

Naruto let his hands roam to Sasuke's waist as he rapped his arms around him, pulling the Uchiha closer. He started to run his hands under his very tight but sexy shirt feeling the hardest of his back. He then felt what seemed like Sasuke smiling just a bit against his own lips making himself smile back deepening the kiss between them. He could feel Sasuke's arm wrap around his neck as his other hand tangling itself in his hair. He couldn't explain it…but he had longed for someone's touch. Just he wasn't expecting Sasuke to be the one. But he didn't care anymore. He had finally found what he needed.

Sasuke continued to run his fingers through the blonde's hair. He loved the way he tasted. He also loved Naruto's hands against his bare back. He felt a shock run down his spine as he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe he didn't reject him…and on top of that…he kissed him! He let his happiness get the better of him as he ran his tongue along the blonde's lower lip. He felt Naruto stop for a split second as he felt something wet against his tongue. Shocks ran all through the Uchiha's body and he felt Uzumaki's mouth open slightly and run his tongue against his own. Not being able to control himself he let out a very small moan in the back of his throat.

Naruto pulled his arms as far up as they would go up the Uchiha's back nearly pushing themselves against each other more, letting no air get between them. He also let out a small moan at the taste of his new found lover. He let their tongues run along each other a moment longer before pulling away…letting his tongue run down Sasuke's jaw line. He felt Sasuke's head move a bit to the side as if to give the blonde more space to go down. He accepted without hesitation. He felt the Uchiha's arm around his neck fall to his side unlatching his Anbu armor and with his other hand that was in his hair…he felt Sasuke begin to pull his Anbu mask off his head, throwing it to the floor. Not really paying any attention to Sasuke's hands, he was focused more on his neck. Sliding his tongue down more, he gently bit at his lovers' heated skin.

Sasuke began to unlatch Naruto's armor, beginning to think that it was in the way. He finally got it as it fell to the floor. He then felt Naruto biting at his neck. He breathed in hard…trying to keep his head. "Naru…to…" the words escaped his lips and at that same second another burst of thunder hit over the Uchiha's house causing Naruto to stop what he was doing, wrap his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, and placing his head on his arm all in that same second. Sasuke knew the blonde didn't like storms. Naruto started to shake. Sasuke sighed as he placed his head on top of the other ninja's and looked outside through the sliding glass door that lead to his yard. It had started to rain…pretty hard at that too. More focused on the rain he almost didn't hear Naruto.

"Fucking thunder…." He said into his arms. He felt Sasuke shake knowing quite well that he was laughing at him. He shot his head up looking into the laughing ninja's face.

"It's not funny dammit….you know I don't like this kind of weather. He said to the Uchiha as he loosened his grip around the other ninja's shoulders. He heard Sasuke sigh again. "You know…" Sasuke began to say. "You can stay here tonight…I don't want you catching a cold or something walking home in the rain." Sasuke finished saying. Naruto felt his face getting a bit hot. "You don't mind…Sasuke?" Naruto asked the black haired shinobi. He saw Sasuke smile at him feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Of course I don't mind you idiot." Sasuke said in a non harsh tone. Naruto smiled back as he let go of the Uchiha and started looking for the closet. He knew he must have some extra blankets or something around here. Sasuke noticed the blonde looking around. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" He said as Uzumaki turned around. "Ahh…blankets…sense I'm going to stay here tonight." He said simply. Sasuke felt his face turning red. "Hmmm…well…I just thought that you would sleep better if…I mean sense you don't like storms and what not…" Sasuke began to babble. Naruto's face also turned red as he knew what the other ninja was trying to say. "Oh…well…" he smiled at the black haired ninja. "Sure…if that's okay with you." Sasuke smiled back thanking his lucky stars he didn't have to finish what he was about to say. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand as he started to pull his to the back right room leaving Naruto's Anbu uniform on the floor. Naruto didn't seem to care.

Once inside Sasuke's bed room he realized Naruto was still in half his Anbu uniform. He smiled at the thought. He let go of the blonde's hand and walked over to the dresser pulling out two pairs of loose sweat pants. He threw the red pair to Naruto, keeping the blue pair for himself. Naruto turned just in time to grab the pants that were just thrown to him. He looked towards Sasuke to thank him then his face got really hot as Sasuke was already down to his boxers. He turned back around quickly before Sasuke seen him. He sighed to himself. He then began to undress himself and clothe half of himself with the red pants.

By the time Naruto had gotten his pants on Sasuke's arms wrapped around his bare body. Making Naruto tense up for a second…then leaning back against his new lover. Sasuke gently kissed the back of the blonde's neck then lifted his head so that his lips were at his ear. He whispered… "I love you." Slowly letting go of him he walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled inside. Naruto did the same. Once they were both comfortable in each others arms Naruto lend down and pressed his lips once again to Sasuke's. Gently pulling back…closing his eyes he finally said… "I love you too…Sasu." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as Naruto's words filled his head. He then placed his head gently on top Naruto's, nuzzling his nose in the blonde's hair. Smelling his sweet scent he fell into the darkness of sleep with his lover in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alright! Chapter 2 finished! I hope you all like the story so far. Kinda short I know but don't you worry. The next chapter is going to be long and very comical! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya everyone reading this fanfic! I'm super super happy with all the reviews I've been getting! So this is for you! The next chapter in the Hidden Dreams Sage! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

*****Hidden Dreams*****

****Chapter 3****

***By: ShinichiKudo13***

As the sun began to rise over the mountain, the Uchiha started to awake noticing the storm was passed. Slowly beginning to open his eyes he glanced down to see Naruto sleeping very peacefully beside him. He smiled a bit remembering what had happened the night before. He still couldn't believe that he had finally told him…how he felt. He felt his heart begin to beat harder in his chest as he slowly lend over to the blonde's bare cheek and pressed a small but loving kiss against it. After that he slowly got out of the bed making sure not to wake his lover. He walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he then shut the door behind him.

Once the door was shut he began to undress himself. Once that was done he walked over to the shower and turned the handle slightly to the left so the hot water would begin to flow out of the head of the shower. Stepping in very carefully making sure the water wasn't to hot or to cold. He stood there just taking in the warmth of the water before be began to wash his body and then his hair. After he was finished he turned the handle back to the middle shutting off the water and reaching for the towel that was hanging right out side of the curtain. Stepping out of the shower he ran the towel through his raven hair a few times before rapping it around his waist. He continued to the sink as he ran his hand through his hair…figuring out that his hair found itself liking one side of his face more to the left then down the middle as it normally is placed. He sighed as he opened the bathroom door and into the bedroom where his sleeping lover was.

He walked to the closet first, opening the door to find his Anbu uniform hanging up. He reached for it and took it off the hanger. Putting the hanger back into the closet he gently shut the door. He then walked over to the dresser pulling out the everyday articles of clothing that he needed before turning around to see if Naruto was still sleeping. He smiled as he watched the blonde's chest move up and down with every breath he took. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled even more before he opened them again and walked back into the bathroom.

Once he was back into the bathroom he loosened his towel around his waist as he began to pull his boxers on, then his tight black undershirt, then his black pants. Once he was almost completely dressed in his Anbu uniform he suddenly remembered he still had to do the paper work on the last 2 week mission he just got back from yesterday. "Dammit" he breathed. Sighing as he walked out of the bathroom he walked down the hallways and into the kitchen that was on his right. He then noticed that all the paper work was in a neat pile on the bar table that separated the kitchen from the living room. Grabbing a pen from the cup that held most of his writing utensils, he pulled a chair out and sat down. He then reached for the pile of paperwork flipping to the pages he needed and begun to write everything down.

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes smelling the air around him. The scent was familiar…yet so strange. Not fully aware of where he was at he turned to the wall. Finally opening his eyes all the way he noticed the Uchiha fan hanging from the wall. His eyes widened a bit then he begun to laugh at himself. How could he have possibly forgotten where he was at…let alone who he had slept with the night before. Then it finally dawned on him that the Uchiha wasn't in bed with him. Frowning as he sat up he looked around trying to find where his lover ran off too. Almost falling out of the bed as he tried to get out he walked over to the door of the bedroom and walked out.

First he stopped at the bathroom to see if he was there, but the door was open and the light was out so he probably wasn't in there. He then started again to the living room where he found a very much stressed out ninja running his pen very quickly across the paper that was in front of him. He stood there behind Sasuke for a moment before he started to smile. He had forgotten that the raven haired shinobi was in charge of all the paper work from the last mission. Narrowing his eyes a little with the smile still on his face he carefully stepped forward towards the Uchiha. Holding his breath so the ninja wouldn't hear him he lend down to Sasuke's neck and places a kiss, feeling the Uchiha's hair stand straight up.

Sasuke felt a surprising shock run throughout his body as he felt Naruto's lips pressed against his neck. Dropping his pen he reached both arms around his head running his fingers through the blonde's messy hair. Naruto's lips lifted off his neck as he turned his own head towards Naruto. Arching his face up just a bit, he finally found his lover's lips. Pulling back and starting again a few times he finally said against the other ninja's lips… "Good morning…you idiot." He said with a smirk. He pulled back far enough so that he could see Naruto's bright blue eyes looking back at him. He continued… "You know you almost gave me a heart attack?" he finally finished as he seen the other ninja start to laugh out load. "Hahaha, sorry Sasu...but that was kind of the point." The goofy blonde said still laughing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and started to take his hands out of Uzumaki's hair. "Asshole" he said with a small smile. Naruto sighed at Sasuke as his laughing started to stop. "I just couldn't help myself really…" he said with a smile of his own on his lips. "Hm…" Sasuke mused as he turned back to his papers, stacking them back into a neat pile, and then standing up from the chair turning back to Naruto. The blonde stepped back giving the other shinobi room to walk. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and sighed. "Well…guess I'll be back. I have to go give this to Lady Hokage. Hmm…there are some clothes in the closet and in the dresser you can wear….sense we have today off…" he started as he gasped. His eyes widened.

Naruto stood there as the Uchiha started to talk. Listening to where he was telling him the clothes were he started to realize just what day it was. His eyes widened at the same time Sasuke's did. "Oh no…today is…" Naruto started as both the ninja slowly lowered their heads and closed their eyes and at the same time they said… "Ah fuck!"

Sasuke had totally forgotten that Sakura and Hinata take all the Anbu that were involved with the mission out for a drinking night in downtown Konoha. So…the only people that would be going would be himself, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Tho, Sasuke dismissed Hinata and Shikamaru towards the last few days of the mission because he knew that Naruto and Sakura would be plenty good enough to complete their task.

"Dammit…I can't believe I forgot about that" Naruto said as he kept his head down. Sasuke slowly lifted his head up and put a hand over his face. "Yea…same here. Oh well I guess it can't be helped. It's not like were paying for the drinks anyways." Sasuke said trying to make himself feel more excited about the event tonight. He sighed. He walked closer to Naruto and lifted his chin so that their lips brushed against each others. "You know…Sakura and Hinata aren't going to be very happy whenever they see us." Sasuke said against the blonde's lips.

Naruto breathed in Sasuke's breath as he finished what he was saying. He wanted to taste him again. He couldn't control himself. He wrapped his arms around the ninja standing in front on him and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, moaning slightly at the wonderful taste. He then could feel the Uchiha's hands roam over his bare chest leaving burning sensations all over his body. Uzumaki ran his tongue along the Uchiha's lower lip. He soon felt Sasuke's run over his own. At the same time he felt the raven haired shinobi's hands move up to his neck pulling him closer moaning a little to load, hearing that, it ran shocks up the blonde's spine. As if he didn't taste good…but he sounded so fucking hot. He felt his body begin to heat up feeling Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Then all of a sudden Sasuke pulled away from him breathing a little quicker then normal.

Sasuke's head began to spin. There was something about the blonde today that he just couldn't resist. But he knew he had too. He had to get those papers to the Hokage before he got an earful whenever he DID get there. He sighed…almost not hearing the blondes question. "Why…is that…Sasu?" Naruto breathed out, his face flushed. Sasuke then remembered that he was referring to the Sakura/Hinata question. He smiled a bit before answering. "Oh you should know why Naru…" Sasuke said trying to catch his quicken breath. "We all know…Sakura still has the stupid crush on me still…and Hinata faints every time she sees you so that could only mean that she likes you too." Sasuke finished looking into the blonde's eyes.

Naruto sighed then began to laugh. "Yea…I guess your right…haha their going to be pissed whenever I tell them your mine." Naruto finished winking at his lover who was blushing. "Yea yea whatever…idiot." He said as he glanced at the clock. "Oh shit…" Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked the shinobi as he watched him turn away from him and grab the pile of papers that were on the bar table. "Its almost 1 in the afternoon and I still haven't given the report to Tsunade." Sasuke told Naruto as he walked over to the table by the door with the rest of his Anbu equipment. Naruto followed behind him as he watched the other ninja latch his white armor on, slip on his metal plated gloves and place his Anbu mask over his face hiding it. "I'll be back in a little while. I'll bring you some ramen back if you promise me you'll be ready to go by the time I get back which means shower and everything." Sasuke told the blonde. Naruto smiled at the thought of ramen. "Yea…I think I can do that." Sasuke turned to face Uzumaki. He walked up to him and pulled his mask to the side leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. Holding it for a few seconds he pulled back, his lips still touching the blonde's. "Good…" he breathed against the blonde's lips. He then placed his mask back hiding his face once again. He then turned away from his lover and walked over to the door. He then grabbed his katana and placed it in its normal spot on his back. He then heard Naruto say something…making his heart skip a beat.

"I love you…Sasuke" Naruto said to his lover just before he opened the door. He smiled as the other ninja turned around knowing that he must have been smiling under his mask by the sound of his voice. "I love you too Naru…I'll be back." The Anbu captain said and without another word he opened the door and shut it behind him leaving the blonde alone in his house.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yea, I know it's still kind of short. But the next one should be pretty good! :p A drunk Sasuke and Naruto?! How will that turn out?! You'll all find out soon enough! **


End file.
